Various harness-type child restraints have been proposed. These include shoulder straps that attach via a clasp to a tethering line. However, attachment of such restraints has been found to be time-consuming since each vertical strap as well as a horizontal strap has to be adjusted. Also when not in use, stowage of such restraints can be a problem especially for travelers.